SayBrooke: Forsaken Redemption
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Bella and Paul leave Washington 7 years after the Cullens leave and have formed a band with some special people. Who are these people and why are they special? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Bella POV

Its been 7 years since I saw the Cullens and 5 since I was abandoned by everyone that I called family. The only one who stayed by my side was my brother Paul Lahote who is also a wolf-shifter. He left his home and pack when I was at my lowest and came with me to protect me. We moved to Monson, Maine and loved it almost instantly; about a week later Paul met his imprint Chyler Thomas who turned out to be a vampire. We told her our stories and she took us to meet her brothers, Nick and Kyle. Both Nick and Kyle ended up being my mates and it was at that point I realized that Edward was lying to me the whole time. I was turned into a vampire about 6 days later and we moved to Italy. I was not a typical newborn and just as in my human life I had an aversion to human blood. We became the Volturi Princes and Princesses soon after when they learned my story.

* * *

I channeled all my anger into music and we soon became a band called _SayBrooke_. I was lead singer and violin; Paul took the drums; Nick took bass guitar; Kyle took electric guitar; and Chyler took the piano. We were able to create and showcase our music through the Volturi and their new music label V. SayBrooke became an international sensation without doing a single show outside of Italy. Now is the time to do an international tour to promote our first official CD. We were currently getting ready for a show on our tour _Forsaken Redemption_ \- first stop Seattle.

* * *

_Cast:_

_Bella Swan- Kristen Stewart_

_Paul Lahote- Alex Meraz_

_Chyler - Jessica Alba_

_Nick-Hayden Christensen_

_Kyle- Eric Winter_

* * *

**AN: This is JUST the beginning if you really need a back story PM me and I will tell you. Chapter 1 will be up within the next hour. An I am working on my stories _All That Glitters, Jasmine Skellington and Damon's Little Girl_ (the only these stories for now) so they will be updated asap. **

**_See Ya Soon and Z-Day is coming- Fros_t**


	2. Concert pt 1

**AN: Here is the next chapter**

**Last Time:**_ I channeled all my anger into music and we soon became a band called SayBrooke. I was lead singer and violin; Paul took the drums; Nick took bass guitar; Kyle took eletric guitar; and Chyler took the piano. We were able to create and showcase our music through the Volturi and their new music label V. We were currently getting ready for a show on our tour Forsaken Redemption - first stop Seattle. _

Chapter 1

Alice POV

I managed to convince my family to move back to Forks about 4 years ago; we had all missed Bella and wanted to beg for her forgiveness but when we returned we found out she was gone. The pack told us that she was finally getting better about 2 years after we left but when Jacob imprinted she was in a bad place. Her spiral caused a member of the Pack to leave the ack and take her with him; neither have contacted the tribe or Charlie since. A few years later the Volturi were rumored to have gotten some new members but they have yet to have been announced yet; around the same time a new band climbed through the ranks for stardom by the name of SayBrooke. Their music was liked on both sides of the treaty line because it seemed to speak our situations perfectly. They had a concert coming to Seattle so we decided to go and see them with some of the wolves; we paid for all the tickets and backstage passes.

Bella POV

The start of the concert was less than 15 minutes away and I was putting the last touches on my outfit. Just as I finished my mates walked through the door and stopped when they saw it.

"Close your mouths boys you'll catch flies," I giggled and then felt two pairs of arms around me and them nuzzling both sides of my neck. I moaned just as my brother walked through the door with Chyler.

"Okay guys break it up," Paul said with a smug smile, Nick and Kyle reluctantly let me go.

"Yeah we gotta show to do in a few and we don't wanna keep everyone waiting. You know that our fathers are watching this from Volterra," Chyler said with a wicked grin. That meant she knew something and wasn't telling us, I looked to Paul for answers but he just shrugged.

"Well lets go put on a badass show for our loving fans," Kyle said with a huge grin on his face, which caused all of us to laugh and we walked out of my dressing room to stand behind the stage. Our Deejay, Natalie (also a vampire) was introducing us and the crowd went wild as she announced our name. We all walked out one by one starting with Chyler, Nick Kyle then Paul and finally me. I heard several almost silent gasps when Paul and I walked out and we both looked to the front row and saw the Cullens and Wolf pack and from the looks of it they got all the backstage passes so we would have to meet them.

"Hey guys! Wow I can't believe you guys packed this place out but I'm happy you did-" I started but was interrupted by Paul.

"We all are; my sister and I were born and raised not to far from here in a town called Forks and the reservation La Push and are happy being so close to home," He said with a fake smile on his face knowing full well that neither of us are happy about being here.

"Hey Paul I say we start with the song we wrote for our families who are in the audience tonight," I said smiling at the rest of the band; they all nodded and smiled.

"OK guys this song is called Initiation and Paul and I wrote it when we first started out," I said as they started.

* * *

_**Natalie **_**Kyle **Nick Paul **Chyler** _Bella_ _**All**_

_**Welcome new recruits to your evaluation and initiation course. **_

_**This system is designed to test your survival and critical thinking **_

_**skills in Aeon City. **_

_**Please adjust the volume and do not move. **_

_**Welcome. **_

_**To the Resistance. **_

_I've been a victim. _

_I've been a coward hiding underneath my pain. _

_I've been immobilized and watched the system _

_Destroy everything I loved _

_We cannot take this. _

_We must Resist this. _

Who will you follow when the world fades to the grey?

Where can I turn when the world gives up on me?

_I keep waiting in the dark for someone to come and save me _

_And I've been holding on to something I can never change. _

_We all search for higher ground _

_When the world comes crashing down, but I know _

_Nobody will come in to the dark and save me. _

**With iron claws and casted hearts **

**I feel my fear just fall apart.**

**I'm melted down to clear my past **

**then forged from fire so that I may ask **

Who will you follow when the world fades to the grey?

Where can I turn when the world gives up on me?

I keep waiting in the dark for someone to come and save me

And I've been holding on to something I can never change.

We all search for higher ground

When the world comes crashing down, but I know

Nobody will come in to the dark and save me.

_**All new recruits, **_

_**We have been surrounded by scarecrows. **_

_**This is not a drill. **_

_**I repeat this is not a drill. **_

_**Runaway status is active to all new recruits starting immediately. **_

_**System failure. **_

_Look what they've done to us. _

**Look what they've done to us. **

Look what they've done to us.

**I've grown so sick of hiding, **

**It's time we reclaim what's ours. **

**They try to say what we'll become **

**And rearrange the stars. **

**I know I'm sick and fucking tired **

**Of this mess they've made. **

**So let their arrows block the sun. **

**We will fight under the shade. **

_**Welcome to the Resistance**_

_I keep waiting in the dark for someone to come and save me _

_And I've been holding on to something I can never change. _

_We all search for higher ground _

_When the world comes crashing down, but I know _

_Nobody will come in to the dark and save me._

* * *

As we went through the song I kept looking at the Cullens and Pack with hatred in my eyes but a smile on my face. When it finished they looked nervous and shocked but quickly changed their expression to ones that looked like they're having fun. We went on to the next song that our fans knew and will sing along with.

* * *

_If you can find the time_

_To give your love to me_

_I will wait for you_

_If that's all you need_

(**Time, Time**)

_If you can find the time_

**(Time, Time**)

_If ever you're free_

_Just drop me a line_

_And tell me where you'll be_

_I'll be right here_

_If you can find the time_

_Just be sincere._

_If you can find the time_

_I'll wait for you._

_But if you can't find the time_

(**Time, Time, Time**)

_Then cut me loose._

_'Cause I don't have the time_

_And I don't have the patience_

_What do you take me for_

_Why must I wait_

_'Cause while you decide_

_I'm fucking suffocating_

_'Cause if you can't find the time_

_My bleeding heart won't make it_ _[x2]_

If you can find the time

To give your love to me

Just drop me a line

And tell me where you'll be

I'll be right here

If you can find the time

Just be sincere

_**'Cause I don't have the time**_

_**And I don't have the patience**_

_**What do you take me for**_

_**Why must I wait**_

_**'Cause while you decide**_

_**I'm fucking suffocating**_

_**'Cause if you can't find the time,**_

_**My bleeding heart won't make it [x3]**_

I'll be right here

If you can find the time

Just be sincere

If you can find the time

I'll, I'll wait for you

But if you can't find the time

Then cut me loose.

_'Cause I don't have the time_

_And I don't have the patience_

_What do you take me for_

_Why must I wait_

_'Cause while you decide_

_I'm fucking suffocating_

_'Cause if you can't find the time_

_My bleeding heart won't make it [x3]_

_'Cause I don't have the time _

**'Cause I don't have the time **

'Cause I don't have the time

**'Cause I don't have the time **

'Cause I don't have the time

_**'Cause I don't have the time **_

_**My bleeding heart won't make it**_

* * *

We finished that song and decided to give Natalie her stage time so we could do a quick change.

* * *

AN: I will give more songs next time...

Songs- Initiation- Crown the Empire; Time- Chase and Status ft Delilah

See Ya- Frost


End file.
